Miko the Avatar
by eltigre221
Summary: 2000 years ago Avatar Korra wasn't able to stop the Equalists, and thus all benders went into hiding. Now years later the newest Avatar, must find a way to bring all the benders out of hiding, and to also a way to stop MECH and end the war between the Autobots and the Decepticons. There's a lot young Miko has to do in her time as Avatar. Can she stop all the fighting or not?
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah another new fic, I can't stop thinking of storied for Transformers, so yeah, I hope to write more for my other fics, but until then, enjoy hope you all like this :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**What's a Bender?**

* * *

It was an ordinary day in the Autobot base, Ratchet was working on something in the Medbay, Bulkhead was watching Raff and Bumblebee playing a video game, Miko was jamming on her guitar, Optimus was going over data for any new Energon Deposits, and Jack was just coming in with Arcee from work. Nothing had been going on for the past few days, other than Jack's mom finding out about the Autobots, and Arachnid joining the Decepticons again. Nothing remotely interesting was happening; even MECH was acting under the radar for some reason or other.

So as Jack was getting off Arcee, he wanted to practice something he hasn't had much time to do so for a while now, and he hoped that his partner wouldn't notice his abilities. He hated not practicing his abilities, but for now he had to deal with it. "Hey, Arcee, I've gotta hit the head, I'll be back in a sec, ok."

Jack told the dark blue and pink femme, who just nodded down at him, and didn't even bother to watch him leave the room. She'd been acting like that a lot lately. He didn't ask her what was wrong, he knew that she was angry over Cliffjumper's death; along with her other old partner Tailgate's death.

Sighing sadly, Jack walked deeper and deeper into the base, until he was near the Autobot's training room. Smiling, Jack walked inside and started to practice the basic positions, nothing added, just the positions. Sighing happily, Jack soon began to summon water to him, and it started bending around him. Jack just laughed happily, and simply let everything flow. He started to create water whips from pulling the water out of the air, and then he just had fun creating shapes with the water he pulled out of the air. Jack was having so much fun that he didn't even notice that everyone in the base, including his mom came into the training room simply staring at him in awe and shock from all the Autobots.

Once he was done Jack simply smiled and laughed to himself. "Man it's so good to be practicing my bending again." Jack said to himself, before turning around and then freezing in shock from seeing everyone watching him. His mom he wasn't worried about, it was the 'Bots and the other humans that he was afraid of learning his secret, "Uh, hi."

Jack's words startled everyone, but Arcee's expression made Jack's heart nearly break. She's his best friend, someone he could count on to tell his secrets to, but not this one, this one was too great a secret to tell anyone. Seeing her look of betrayal really hurt Jack. Well until Miko started screaming, well it wasn't the correct term; Miko has a happy look on her face as if she'd just won the million dollar lottery.

"Jack, why didn't you tell us that you were a water bender?" She asked a happy grin on her face.

"What, you're okay with me being a bender?" Jack asked, almost afraid of hoping that his friends were alright with him being what he is.

"Dude are you kidding me, I've been looking for a water bender to teach me for months!" Miko practically shouted at him, causing Jack to smiled and then frown.

"Wait, Miko are you a water bender?" Jack asked, highly doubting that his friend was a water bender.

Hearing Jack ask that made Miko laugh and laugh hard. "No Jack, I'm not a water bender, I'm well, I guess I have to show you for you to believe me." The Japanese girl told him.

Miko backed away from Jack, since she ran towards him after her minute of shock; she got into position, took a deep breath, faced one of the earth walls of the silo and then shot fire out of her hand, hitting the wall. The fire did nothing to the stone, but after the fire went away, Miko then used some of the stones on the ground and began twirling them around her with just simple waves of her hands.

Jack, Raff, and June's jaws all dropped. "No way, Miko, you're the- you're the Avatar?" June asked, not bothering to hide the awe in her voice.

Miko turned to face them, and blushed embarrassed at their staring. "Yeah, I was born an earth bender, and learned fire bending from one of my old teachers back in Japan. I came to America to get away from my completely normal and boring family, along with hoping to find a water bender and an air bender to teach me the other two elements that I don't know."

"What about metal bending?" Raff asked.

"Well there aren't really any more metal benders Raff, the way to do it died off centuries ago with their creator the Blind Bandit." Miko explained to her friend who just smiled, picked up a piece of titanium and soon bent it into a new shape. Causing Miko to stare in shock and then she grinned. "No way, Raff, you're a bender too?"

Raff smiled then blushed and nodded, "Yeah, I'm an earth bender, but I've taken more to metal bending instead of earth."

"Oh man this is so cool; I can't wait to learn from you guys." Miko told her friends, while jumping up and down. Causing Jack and Raff to just chuckle at their friend's antics, even with her being the Avatar, Miko was still Miko.

"Uh, not to be rude or anything Miko, but what the pit is a bender?" Bulkhead asked his little Japanese charge, completely clueless to what they were talking about.

Bulkhead's voice caused the three teens to snap out of their conversation to stare at the Autobots, with very red faces. Since they forgot that the Cybertronians were even there and now realizing what they said and did would now have to be explained to their larger friends, the kids just sighed and began walking towards the main hanger of the base, and possibly their last time to spend with their cybernetic friends.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter, till a new one for any of my fics, later :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my reviewers and followers X3 hehe, here's a new chapter from Miko the Avatar, oh and before I forget, if anyone has a better name for this fanfic, please tell me, since I've got no better names for this fic sadly ^^; well either way, enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**An explanation**

* * *

Once everyone was in the main hanger, Miko, Jack, and Raff were all seated on the steps and were too scared to face the 'Bots, they didn't want to face the reactions of Team Prime. They kept their heads down for a good five minutes, before Optimus told them to look up at him.

All three flinched and did as the Prime asked of them. As they looked up, they grew sad at the looks the Autobots were giving them. Ratchet was curious and also worried for some reason or other, Bulkhead was worried for Miko and a little more than freaked out by what he saw, Bumblebee was just curious and upset that his little charge hadn't told him about this sooner, Optimus' expression was unreadable, and Arcee looked betrayed much to Jack's dismay. He had hoped that Arcee would have been more understand about this, after all she still had secrets that she kept from him, why he couldn't have one as well.

"Jack, Miko, Rafael, what are you three?" Optimus asked in as kind a voice he could muster, since he was at a loss here.

All three looked at each other, trying to come up with an explanation to tell their friends. They knew lying was out of the question, since they all saw what they could do, and they didn't really know how to tell their friends about how they got their abilities. Taking a breath, Miko decided to explain for them.

"We're benders, and to be honest we're all in hiding." Miko began.

"What are benders Miko?" Bulkhead asked.

"Benders are those who have the ability to bend certain elements to their wills. Some are water benders, such as Jack, who we all saw bending the water in the air to his will. There are also fire benders, earth benders, metal benders, such as Raff, who chose to bend metal rather than earth, and lastly air benders." Miko explained, deciding to leave out her being the avatar for a moment, hoping they'd let that go.

"Then what exactly is an "Avatar" Miko?" Ratchet asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Miko bit her lip, before sighing. "Well the Avatar is the person who can master all four of the elements, metal included if they so choose, the Avatar is one who can be called upon to keep the world in balance." She stopped for a moment before chuckling to herself. "However since all benders have gone into hiding, no one's needed to Avatar in over two thousand years. Yet we still exist, the Avatar will still exist, even if I die I'll be reborn, a different bender, a different place, but I'll be born again."

Miko started to slightly ramble at the end, but the smile never left her face.

"Miko what do you mean you'll be born again?" Bulkhead asked; taking serious note of what the small Japanese girl was talking about.

Miko's head snapped up at Bulkhead's voice and just smiled with a shake of her head. "Bulk, the Avatar is always reborn into the next element in the cycle. It goes, water, earth, fire, and air. When I die, the next Avatar will be reborn as a fire bender and after that bender, will be air, then water, and once again earth." Miko just shook her head, a sad look now in her eyes as she stared at the ceiling, as if she was remembering a sad memory or something like that.

June just smiled from the sidelines at the kids; it was almost like she was seeing Avatar Aang and his friends saving the world once more. Sighing sadly, June decided to explain to the Autobots more about benders, and what happened to move them into hiding, since the kids didn't know anything about that.

"Well now that we know all of that, now my question is this what made the benders go into hiding?" Ratchet asked the kids who just stared up at the Autobot medic and then sighed.

"We don't know, it's been like this for as long as we can remember, and also we already know that no one would accept us, since any humans would see us as nothing but freaks, and add in conspiracy theories, and well, I guess now a days benders stay hidden because of fear, or something like that, we just don't know. Heck, we don't even know how many benders there are in the world anymore aside from the three of us." Miko explained, they didn't know the original reason, but they could guess at the current one.

"I believe I can answer the original reason Miko." June told the seventeen year old Avatar.

"How would you know that Nurse Darby," Ratchet asked.

"Because she was there when it all happened," Jack told Ratchet.

"_How's that even possible unless the two of you are ageless somehow?"_ Bumblebee asked in beeps, whirrs, and chips. Raff translated for the others.

"Jack isn't ageless Bumblebee, I am." June told the young scout.

"What do you mean Ms. Darby?" Optimus asked.

June smiled up at the leader of the Autobots, "A long time ago, when I was around fifty seven years old, I was visited in a dream by the spirits of the sun, moon, and ocean. They told me, I was needed to help future Avatars fulfill their destiny. I didn't understand why, until I watched Avatar Korra try to stop the Equalists. She had failed unfortunately, and after her fall, any and all benders went into hiding." June paused for a moment, a frown adorning her face. "I've watched Avatars come and go, and after so much time passed, I decided to simply settle down, once the world changed enough and I believed there were no more benders."

"Then how is Jack your son?" Arcee asked, finally speaking after being quiet for so long.

June just sighed, "After a good five hundred years ago, I decided to study medicine, that lead to me being a nurse today, but also I was the nurse that helped Jack's birth mother bring him into the world." June paused for a moment, blinking back tears, before continuing. "She wasn't able to survive the process, and was only able to give Jack his name just before she died. After her death, her husband, Jack's father gave him to me. He told me he was afraid to raise his son on his own, he was afraid to take the responsibility, and thus I became Jack's mother." June stopped and smiled at a memory. "I didn't even know Jack was a water bender until he was seven."

Jack smiled and had a small blush on his face, remembering that embarrassing time.

"Then the rest is history," June told the Autobots, finally done with her story.

All five Autobots simply remained quiet, trying to process the information they were just given, they were a bit speculative about what June had told them about the spirits changing her. Taking a deep vent or breath as the humans call it, Optimus wanted to ask one final question to the kids and June.

"June, I have one last question for you," Optimus began, and gained the attention of the very old nurse. "Who are you?"

Taking a deep breath, June told him, "I am Ursa I was once the wife of Fire Lord Ozai, I am also the granddaughter of Avatar Roku, and I was banished after I aided my former husband into killing the current Fire Lord at that time. My new life began after that, however, I never forgot my son Zuko, and he became Fire Lord after the war that Ozai's grandfather caused. After Ozai's death I left the home I was forced to stay in, and began traveling the world, and the rest I have already told you."

Optimus nodded in thanks for the answer to his question, but now he had much to think upon, as did the rest of his team. June took the hint that they needed to think, and offered to give the kids a ride home, much to the relief of the bots, and herself; it was times like these that June was happy she had a good amount of patience. Tomorrow they'd all have to face this, and tomorrow would be the beginning of a new life for all four of the benders in that small car.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter, oh and before I forget, I made up that Kora wasn't able to beat the Equalists, but I needed to do that cause if I didn't than my story wouldn't make much sense then :) hehe, well until my next chapter, whenever I've got it done, later everyone and please tell me what you think, and ideas for a title, I don't have a good one for this fic sadly ^^; hehe well till next chapter, bye everyone :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovely reviewers, here's a new chapter for all of you, I'm sorry that it's short, but this is what you get, now I have a life outside of writing, so I don't want anyone complaining or asking for fast updates, I'm busy outside of writing, so for now, enjoy this chapter :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Dealing with the Truth**

* * *

It's been only two hours after June and the kids left, and Arcee wasn't in a good mood, however the others were just trying to figure out how this all works. Ratchet was in the Med. Bay trying to decipher where he fits into all of this, especially since the kids were human, but for some reason they could bend the elements to their will. Ratchet also thought of the great possibilities Rafael's metal bending could aid with making some new tools for Ratchet to use. However at the same time, Ratchet didn't want to use his small human friend just to fulfill his own needs, even if it was to get work done. Sighing aloud, Ratchet busied his hands, with some maintenance work on some of the tech in the Med. Bay.

While his processor was thinking of ways he could possibly help Rafael learn more about metal bending, "Hmm, I could allow Rafael to use certain metals I have laying around for him to practice with." Ratchet mused, while continuing to work on the restoring some of his broken equipment.

* * *

**TFP-A-TFP-A-TFP-A-TFP-A-TFP**

* * *

Over in the training area with Bulkhead and Bumblebee, both were talking about Miko and Raff, and how they could help the two benders with fighting. Arcee would have been in there but she went to take a drive to think about the bombshell that was dropped upon all of them.

"_I wonder how we'll be able to help the kids knowing that they are benders."_ Bumblebee asked Bulkhead, while he was sparing with the large green wrecker.

"I'm not sure Bee, but I do know one thing, is that I'm gonna teach Miko everything that I know about being a wrecker." The green Autobot told the scout, while attempting to land a hard blow on him.

"_Then I'll teach Raff how he can be a good scout, and also how to control his bending, if Ratchet isn't going to be doing so already." _Bumblebee stated, and was soon pinned down by the large wrecker, and the winner of their match.

"Sounds good to me and not bad this time Bee, you're getting better." Bulkhead commented to the scout, but also told him to keep his guard up when in an actual battle. Bumblebee nodded, and soon they continued their sparing, and conversing about the kids.

* * *

**TFP-A-TFP-A-TFP-A-TFP-A-TFP**

* * *

As Bulkhead and Bumblebee were sparring, Arcee was ripping through the long stretch of road before her. She was angry, angry at Arachnid for killing Tailgate, angry at Starscream for killing Cliffjumper, and she was angry at Jack for lying to her. How dare he hide something like this from her, Jack's her partner, and partners don't keep secrets from each other.

Then again who was she to talk, Arcee mostly kept Jack around to handle her guilt over losing Cliffjumper. After all he wasn't just her partner, Cliff was her lover, and was supposed to be her soon to be bonded. Mentally sighing, Arcee was wondering what Jack meant to her if Cliff was going to be her bonded.

Jack's nice for a human kid; he's okay, and really brave, especially when he went against Arachnid, but other than that he's not someone she wants to have her back when needed since he'll die faster because he's not a Cybertronian. However with the fact that he's a 'bender' he might be able to fight better on the battle field, if he were her actual partner.

Growling to herself, Arcee sped up more, not caring about traffic laws on the long stretch of road she was on. Why would her partner hide such a big part of himself, something as huge as being able to bend the water in the air? Sighing mentally, Arcee knew this was going to take some time to get used to, and for now she didn't want to see Jack for a while.

* * *

**TFP-A-TFP-A-TFP-A-TFP-A-TFP**

* * *

Optimus was in his office staring intently at a datapad in his servo, or so it seemed. In actuality Optimus was thinking about the kids and their abilities. Miko being the Avatar meant that she needed to train and master all of the elements, and the other two haven't even finished their own training in mastering their elements. From what Optimus could gather from June's story, it used to be simple for where a bender was born and learned their elements in their home nations.

Meaning that Miko would need nothing short of luck to learn and master the elements. Along with the kids, since neither Optimus nor the rest of his team would condone the kids to go to the arctic to find water benders, if there was anything left to find. It was most likely gone from all the time that has passed. Taking a deep breath, Optimus thought about what June spoke of, about how the powers each of the kids have, about what happened to put them and other benders into hiding, and how he wants to help the kids so they won't have to hide any longer.

Putting the datapad down, Optimus closed his optics and contacted the Matrix within his chest, he had questions and he was choosing to seek guidance from the ancient artifact on how to attempt to help the children.

* * *

**TFP-A-TFP-A-TFP-A-TFP-A-TFP**

* * *

Once Optimus had gained the answers that he wanted, he knew that he and his Autobots would do everything in their power to help the children master their bending, and he had a great hope that perhaps, this war just may end after all with their help.

He'd have Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee all get the children, and June tomorrow after school, and work for the very old human nurse. Optimus had a feeling that everything was going to change even more, once tomorrow would come.

* * *

**Well that's it for now everyone, hope you all liked the new chapter, please review, I like feedback no matter how rude or sweet it is :) Also I will update when I can, so no nagging please I am busy with life, now till a new chapter, later everyone, and please review they make me smile :)**


End file.
